嘩鬼有限公司 Ghost Busting
嘩鬼有限公司 Ghost Busting is a 1989 comedy horror film. The film at one point was released with English subtitles, but is in Chinese language. It was made in Hong Kong. This is a rather lowbrow comedy horror flick. There is nudity and sexual content. While not rated, consider it a "R" rated film. It is not related to the sony franchise. Also found with alternate title "天黑失袖", which most likely was only for TV airing. Introduction Kan's Investments building is haunted by ghosts that are running employees off. Ultimately the company hires two masters that train the employees on how to fight ghosts. None of these abilities taught involve equipment. A third master is bringing the ghosts to the building at the service of Maggie's brother which wants her out of the company so he can take over. Plot Characters All listed as they first appear in the film. *Maggie Kan-The current President of Kan's Investments which she inherited from her father. Her father in disappointed has issued a warning that if she doesn't turn around the business in a month that he will have her brother take over the family business. *Supervisor Kao- She can be first seen at a meeting with the the President and Bat. She introduced Master Anita Mui to the president trying to snub Bat. She is very loyal to the President. *Supervisor Bat- He is first seen arguing at a meeting with the President and Kao. He is threatening the leave the company over the ghosts, but cares about the company so he is trying to stick it out. He introduces Pao and Gay to the President. *Maggie's Dad- *Maggie's Brother-He is secretly using Master Baha to control ghost to make his sister look bad so his father will appoint him as President of Kan's Investments instead. *Pao (as Danny Chan)-He is the taller of the two main protagonists. *Gay- He is the shorter man of the two main protagonists. He has a crush on Yip Ling from the moment they met at the Kan's Investments building to get interviews. *Wong- Driver of the Electrical Equipment Companies' van. He was killed while Pao and Gay went inside headquarters to talk with the boss. *Master Leslie Cheung-He protects Pao and Gay the night their boss turned into a vampire. He also gets a job at Kan's Investments as a security director. He also is in charge of training all male employees how to battle ghosts. *Yip Ling-She first met Pao and Gay when they were seeking interviews for jobs at Kan's Investments. Her and Gay have crushes on each other. *Master Anita Mui-She was introduced to the President to snub Bat and she was hired to train the female employees on battling ghosts. *Master Baha-He is working with Maggie's brother to get her fired from the company and to get her brother appointed instead. He is responsible for the hauntings at Kan's Investments. *Male Spy- *Female Spy- *Pauline Ghosts/Monsters *Zombie- A butler like character that assisted the Gay Vampire in assaulting Pao in the mansion. *Gay Vampire- He was inside the mansion and with the help of the Zombie assaulted Pao after having encounters with both Pao and Gay. *Female Ghost-Lead antagonist ghost. *Pao's Electrical Equipment Boss- He turned into a Vampire on Pao and Gay when they returned that night after the incident at the mansion. *13th Floor Ghost-He welcomes Pao, Gay, and on the 13th floor before attacking them. Master Cheung then shows up and defeats them. *Hung Ghost- *Sexy Ghost-She was noted that her death was caused by AIDS. *Coffin Monster- Trivia *On page 13 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3, in panel 2, left of the Thrall, on the red tarp is the kanji for Ghost Busting. External Links *IMDb-Hua gui you xian gong si (1989) *HKMDB-嘩鬼有限公司 Ghost Busting (1989) *Golden Sun Films Distribution-GS123 Ghost Busting Gallery Film Grabs GhostBusting1989Title.png|Title GhostBusting1989AlternateTitle.png|Alternate Title GhostBusting1989Sc01.png| GhostBusting1989Sc02.png| GhostBusting1989Sc03.png| GhostBusting1989Sc04.png| GhostBusting1989Sc05.png| GhostBusting1989Sc06.png| GhostBusting1989Sc07.png| GhostBusting1989Sc08.png| GhostBusting1989Sc09.png| GhostBusting1989Sc10.png| GhostBusting1989Sc11.png| GhostBusting1989Sc12.png| GhostBusting1989Sc13.png| GhostBusting1989Sc14.png| GhostBusting1989Sc15.png| GhostBusting1989Sc16.png| GhostBusting1989Sc17.png| GhostBusting1989Sc18.png| GhostBusting1989Sc19.png| GhostBusting1989Sc20.png| GhostBusting1989Sc21.png| GhostBusting1989Sc22.png| GhostBusting1989Sc23.png| GhostBusting1989Sc24.png| GhostBusting1989Sc25.png| GhostBusting1989Sc26.png| GhostBusting1989Sc27.png| GhostBusting1989Sc28.png| GhostBusting1989Sc29.png| GhostBusting1989Sc30.png| GhostBusting1989Sc31.png| GhostBusting1989Sc32.png| GhostBusting1989Sc33.png| GhostBusting1989Sc34.png| GhostBusting1989Sc35.png| GhostBusting1989Sc36.png| GhostBusting1989Sc37.png| GhostBusting1989Sc38.png| GhostBusting1989Sc39.png| GhostBusting1989Sc40.png| GhostBusting1989Sc41.png| GhostBusting1989Sc42.png| GhostBusting1989Sc43.png| GhostBusting1989Sc44.png| GhostBusting1989Sc45.png| GhostBusting1989Sc46.png| GhostBusting1989Sc47.png| GhostBusting1989Sc48.png| GhostBusting1989Sc49.png| GhostBusting1989Sc50.png| GhostBusting1989Sc51.png| GhostBusting1989Sc52.png| GhostBusting1989Sc53.png| GhostBusting1989Sc54.png| Secondary Canon GhostBustingTMNTGB3.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Category:Chinese Category:Unrelated Ghostbusters